Life Or Death: Edward Style
by BirchAngel
Summary: TwilightxWarriors crossover. What happens when Edward mysteriously appears in RiverClan territory. What's more, is that he's a CAT. Will Brightshadow find him a freak, like he thinks of her?
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea how I ended up here. The only thing I remember was chasing after that deer, and now I end up here. I looked around at my surroundings. There is a river over to my left, and a lake behind me. As if I had been in a complete trance or something, I soon notice that I'm wet._ 'Great..._' It's as if I washed up onto shore on the river. I hear voices near by - I never heard these voices before.

"He's over here!" I can tell by the voice that the creature is a female. I see a shape coming out the bushes. It's a... cat?! What the fuck is this about?! I attempt to get on my feet, and soon look down at them, wondering if I had gotten them cut or something. But, to my surprise, they're paws attached to my legs. '_WHAT THE HELL?!_' I let out a rather high-pitched yowl. The cat that had appeared first rushed to my side.

"No, stop," she had instructed me. "Don't try to move. You'll only hurt yourself some more." I looked up to her, my eyes narrowed.

"Care to tell me where the hell I am?!" I spat. The she-cat lay beside me, and began to lick my pelt, brushing it backwards. I felt a certain warmth from it. I shifted away slightly at the touch. The cat sighed slightly.

"You're on the edge of RiverClan territory," she explained to me. "My name is Brightshadow," I tilted my head slightly at the name. '_That's quite the strange name. What's with the name RiverClan as well?_'

"My name is Edward," I struggled not to growl at her. Brightshadow only giggled.

"Edward? Are you a kittypet or something? I mean, you don't loo-." I cut her off.

"Kittypet? RiverClan? Now, what is that?" I demanded. It seemed that Brightshadow found me rather amusing.

"You're silly," she meowed simply. "A kittypet is a cat that lives with twolegs."

"What's a twoleg?" Brightshadow's humour seemed to disappear, but it soon came back.

"I'll explain later." I nodded, and saw another cat. The cat seemed to me pushing on my chest, as if he was... feeling me up, or something!

"I'm sorry, but... I don't think I like males like that..." I meowed quietly. The tom looked up from his work, and gave a good-hearted smile.

"I agree with Brightshadow, but you are more than silly, you are mousebrained!" he meowed. He laughed. "I'm Foxfur. I'm Riverclan's medicine cat." I narrowed my eyes slightly, not sure if I should believe him. _'That doesn't prove if he's gay or not...' _Foxfur soon began pushing on my chest again. He soon drew away.

"He should be fine. Brightshadow, help me get him back to camp." My eyes soon widened, and I felt slightly panicky.

"No! I need to get back to Forks! No! You are some freaky talking-cats that are freaking me out! I'm not a cat! I'm a vampire!"

Brightshadow looked slightly afraid. "Uhm, Foxfur... I don't think he's entirely fine..." her voice trailed off. She nosed me to my feet - no, paws. Nosed me to my _paws_. I groaned slightly. _'Oh god.... now I'm being taken away to their evil lair of torture!'_ Brightshadow and I walked side-by-side, following the rusty-furred medicine cat through the bushes. _'Please spare my life.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Uhm... Well, I'm/we're not sure how we're supposed to divide the copyright stuff, so all Twilight-related stuff is copyrighted by Stephanie Meyer and other respected owners, and Warriors is copyrighted by Erin Hunter and other respective owners. :]**

**Some of these characters are insanely OOC, don't flame.**

I suppose that I had fallen asleep in this "RiverClan's" camp. I was in this den, crafted with pearl-white bird feathers and clumps off moss. I have to say, for this being an evil lair, it was pretty comfortable. There was this certain stench hanging around. It reminded me of the smell of Esme's garden, back in Forks.

"Lavender..." I meowed to myself. I noticed a large reddish shape move in front of me. "Dear god!" I felt myself jump to my feet - oh, no. I _really_ have to get used to the thought of having paws instead of feet. I attempted to run out of the den made out of reeds, and found myself crashing into a spotted she-cat. I could tell by her facial expression that she was worried.

"Oh, dear! I'm quite sorry! Are you alright?" she spoke to me. I only had one name running through my mind. _'Esme. Esme, Esme, Esme.'_ I had a bright smile on my face.

"Holy shit! Esme! Thank god you're here! These freaky cats are talking to me - I HAVE PAWS!" I noticed her expression change. She slowly began backing away.

"Uhm.... Foxfur? Foxfur!" She looked over in the direction of the den I had come out of.

"What is it, Softfeather?" He asked. Foxfur's voice seemed to sound tired.

"Edward is scaring me!" she exclaimed. She was crouched low to the ground, her eyes wide. Foxfur rolled his eyes. My eyes widened like her's.

"You remember my name!" I exclaimed. "Esme, it really is you!" I took a step forward, but Softfeather lashed her paw out in my direction.

"My name is Softfeather! I only know your name because Brightshadow told the whole clan about your arrival!" I stood there, seeming dazed.

"You're not Esme?"

"No!"

".... Oh."

I soon saw a small bundle of fur racing out of a den a little ways off. She was a ginger-ish red, with a white spot on her chin. I was quite shocked I could make out that much detail about her - the kit was going so fast, she appeared like a blur.

"That kitten looks like she has ADD." Softfeather and Foxfur gave me the most strangest look, as if I was a complete freak. _'Well, technically, to them, I am.' _ Foxfur's eyes narrowed.

"And what do you mean by ADD, Edward?" _'Crap. I guess kitties don't know about disorders and stuff.'_

"...Never mind." I meowed. The kit looked up, with her big, green eyes. My heart felt like melting. She had a big smile on her face now.

"You're a freak!" she meowed cheerfully.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!" She giggled.

Softfeather gave her a disapproving look. "Now, Redkit, be kind! He's... new, around these parts." Redkit looked at her mother, and back at me.

"...KTHNXBAI." she turned around and ran back into the den that she had come out of only seconds before. _'... This RiverClan is like, SO totally weird.'_ I thought to myself. I took a quick glance at Foxfur, and saw him looking at Softfeather. I got a certain smirk on my face. _'Heehee. Now I know that Foxfur looks at Softfeather! Ooooo...'_ I thought. I soon saw Brightshadow coming out of one of the other dens. She smiled at me, and came over.

"Hey Edward!" she meowed. "Guess what?" Brightshadow added. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I've changed magically from a vampire to a cat, I'm not sure what else can happen." I growled slightly. Brightshadow's expression didn't change.

"Fishstar is going to do a ceremony for you today!" My eyes widened in confusion.

"What the hell?"

"What's hell?" My eyes narrowed. _'Oh wow.' _I thought.

"Never mind." I saw a shape coming out of yet ANOTHER den. A large tom came out of it, with a thick coat that could still show rippling muscles through the fur. The cat came up onto a large branch, making him seem more dominate that the rest of... RiverClan. _'It'll take me awhile to get used to that.. RiverClan...' _I thought to myself.

"Let all cats who can hunt their own prey come to the Large Branch for an important clan meeting!" It felt like a sudden stampede. Cats came from pretty much ALL directions, seeming like an ENDLESS stream.

"Holy fuck!" I muttered under my breath, attempting to dodge the cats coming my way.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Watch out!"  
"Oh my..."

"FREAK."

I snorted at the cats, mostly the one who called me a freak. _'Ahem, I'M a freak?! Buddy, you're the one who lives with a bunch of talking-cats in the middle of NO WHERE.' _I thought with the growl. I saw Brightshadow coming towards me. She was a pretty long-haired tortoiseshell she-cat. I found myself having a small smile on my face at the sight of her. My eyes soon widened, and I shook my head. _'Wait, no. What about Bella, Edward? No, no Brightshadow-freaky-cat. Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella.'_ Brightshadow came to my side.

"Come on. All you do is stand in front of the branch, and Fishstar will begin talking again. Whatever he asks you, say 'I do' and then when he gives you a mentor, touch noses with him or her, okay?"

I nodded. _'I have no idea what she just said.'_ I thought. I followed her directions anyway, going up to the front. I presumed that this cat on the branch was Fishstar. He looked down at me.

"As most of the clan knows all ready, this cat in front of me had appeared into our territory. I have decided it would be best for him to stay here, for the sake of sanity of the other clans." _'Thanks.'_ "Therefore, Edward, do you wish to join the clan?" Foolishly, I listen to Brightshadow's advice.

"I do."

"I call upon StarClan on this cat. He wishes to become an apprentice, and I hope you approve so. Brightshadow, since you and Edward all ready know each other, I believe you'll be a good mentor for him." Fishstar nodded. _'Yes.. got the good-looking one for a mentor!'_ I also followed her advice again, and touched my nose to her's when she padded up to me. Brightshadow smiled, and giggled.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" It felt rather good to have RiverClan cats chanting _my _name. I had a big smile on my face. But then, I realized something... I was stuck here.

"WHY ME?!" I looked towards the skies. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SPARE MY LIFE. I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS, HOMIE G!" Brightshadow looked at her paws, and I could assume she was ashamed that I was her apprentice. She then looked back up, a big smile on her face.

"Come on; let's get in some hunting practise in before sundown." Brightshadow meowed. I nodded. _'Hopefully I can get back soon...' _ I thought, shaking my head slightly. I followed Brightshadow as she walked in the direction of the camp's exit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brightshadow stopped at the river's edge, it's water gleaming brightly from the sunlight. It rather hurt my eyes. However, I could see shining silver fish swimming their way in the river. Brightshadow smiled.

"Pretty, isn't it?" she giggled. "Anyway, let's start teaching you how to fish." My eyes widened, and I looked towards her.

"You, want _me_ to fish?" I asked. I seriously couldn't believe her. Brightshadow raised her eye whiskers.

"Uhm… yeah…" she meowed. "All of RiverClan learns how to fish. It's a good prey source, except in the winter." Brightshadow explained. I sighed in disbelief.

"Sorry Brightshadow, but you are NOT going to get my hands – I mean, paws, in that dirty water!" I complained, sitting down. Brightshadow laughed.

"Come on, Edward," I could tell that she wouldn't give up trying to convince me. So, I gave in.

"Fine," I growled. "Get on with it, then." I scowled in her direction. I decided to look into the water, and I jumped back, with a hiss. Brightshadow gave me a confused look.

"Are you okay, Edward?" she asked me. She sounded both worried and freaked out by my actions.

"I look ugly!" I exclaimed. "Whatever happened to my sparkling pasty white skin?!" I reached up with my ha - ! With my PAWS, I felt my shoulder fur. My fur was a dark gray colour, and my eyes were a topaz-crimson colour, like how they were after I ate. I had longer tuffs of hair between my ears. Brightshadow chuckled at my outburst.

"I'm not sure what you mean by pasty, but you've looked like that ever since I found you." Brightshadow meowed, sitting beside me. I shuffled away from her. I watched her as she growled lightly under her breath. I stood up, looking at her.

"Are you going to show me how to fish, or not?" I meowed, my voice a mixture of tart and sour. Brightshadow's eyes were narrowed as they glared intently into mine. She then sighed, getting up. With a quick shake of her pelt, I watched her come to stand beside me. _'At least she seems…cooled off.'_ I thought.

"We've ran out of time. Since it was your first day in RiverClan, I'll cut you some slack. The Warrior Code states that warriors and apprentices must hunt for the clan before they eat themselves, but I'll let you have some of my prey tonight. I want you up for the sunhigh patrol tomorrow morning." Brightshadow meowed, matching my tone. I couldn't help but pull myself back in slight shock. Though Brightshadow was elegant, her tongue was as sharp as a knife. _'But of course, they don't know what a knife is.'_ I thought. I nodded in reply. "Let's go." She muttered. I allowed her to take the lead, since I had no idea where I was going quite yet.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early in the morning from Brightshadow's voice. "Come on Edward, it's time to go for the morning patrol." she meowed. When I opened my eyes, her bright blue eyes were wide as they looked at me.

"Fine." I grumbled. I got to my feet - no, paws, and padded out of the den without waiting for Brightshadow. I spotted two of the other warriors, Nightblossom and Quickstep. Beside Quickstep, the black and white tom, was a white cat with odd-coloured eyes. I had noticed her sleeping in the apprentice's den, but I never really knew her name.

Brightshadow came to my side. "Edward, this is Nightblossom, Quickstep, and Rosepaw, who is Quickstep's apprentice." she meowed, flicking her tail in the cat's direction. Rosepaw's eyes narrowed when she looked at me. I snorted in her direction, and then noticed I had my tuft of hair slightly in my eyes. I growled quietly, using one of my feet - wait. I used one of my _paws_, to attempt to brush the hair out of my face. I looked at Rosepaw.

"Are the tufts gone yet?" I asked her. The she-cat rolled her eyes at me.

"They're not going to go away, mousebrain." She growled at me. I hissed at her. _'Stupid, freaky talking cat.'_ I thought. I then look at Brightshadow.

"So, is it gone?" I then removed the paw, but the hairs fell directly back onto my face. I then decided to leave it alone, figuring that maybe Rosepaw was right.

All four of us went out of the camp. Then, I was faced with one of the most dangerous things I'd faced yet.

A fucking river.

Wait, make that _TWO_ rivers... joined together.

Despite the scary rivers, the scenery was quite magnificent. Birds flew across the sky, yet it only made me hungry. I stopped at the edge of the river, my eyes wide. "You want me to swim in that?" I whined. Rosepaw flicked her tail.

"Don't be such a kit, Edward." she snarled. I glared at her, then looked at Brightshadow.

"No worries, Edward. Just paddle with your paws." _'Oh yes, that's right. I have paws now.'_ I nodded, yet she didn't relive my worry. I then saw Nightblossom, Quickstep, and Rosepaw throw themselves into the river, paddling like it no issue.

_'Way to show off.'_ I thought. Brightshadow looked at me. "I'll be right behind you, Edward. Don't worry." she meowed. I could tell she was trying to comfort me, but it really wasn't working. I HATED getting this fur wet. I learned that when I first ended up in this mess! I walked closer to the edge, going to jump in. I closed my eyes, not wanting to go in. However, I did anyway. I leapt fore ward, and slowly began to paddle. Nightblossom, Quickstep, and Rosepaw waited on the other side.

"Oh, yeah, don't panic!" Brightshadow called out to me from the edge. I spun myself around to look at her.

"What?" And, at that moment, I realize that I had stopped paddling. I felt myself drifting downwards. Then, I begin to feel a panicky-feeling strike my heart. I could catch glimpses of Brightshadow in the water, paddling towards me.

"EDWARD!" she cried out. She knew that if she didn't get me out of there before I went under, I would die for sure. I could slightly see the three other cats racing on the edge of the river. Suddenly, I felt my head go below the water, and then all I saw was black…

-------------------------------------------------------

It felt terribly cold. I wasn't sure exactly where I was. All I knew was that I was freezing. _'Why can't these cats have some heat? Or, why don't they have opposable thumbs?'_ I growled lightly to myself.

When I opened my eyes, the first two faces I saw belonged to Brightshadow and Foxfur. Brightshadow had her common smile on her face.

"Thank StarClan you're awake!" Brightshadow meowed. "I guess we should do swim training in camp until you become a stronger swimmer." She added. I assume she was right. There was little pools of water just outside the camp, which I imagine that I'd be able to fit inside.

Foxfur placed some herbs beside me, as I lay in my nest in the apprentice's den. "Eat these." He instructed. I did what I was told, and began to chew the leaves.

"Oh my god, what is this stuff?!" I demanded. It was the foulest thing I ever tasted – fouler than those turkeys I had tried back in 1931. I knew that if I spit it out, Foxfur would most likely flip out at me. Foxfur rolled his eyes.

"This is feverfew. It'll help you get better." He told me. Even though I didn't want to eat the herbs, I did anyway. Foxfur nodded, then padded out of the apprentice's den.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: See Chapter Two for the copyright info and stuff. :]**

The forest was dark. Wind grazed the tress softly as it sped through the land. The gathering wasn't for a half moon, but strangely, there were three cats there. They seemed to be having a little meeting of their own…

"What can we do?" The only she-cat of the three meowed to the other two. She had what seemed silky white fur, and beautiful green eyes. One of the other cats, a pitch black one with dark brown eyes replied.

"Guys, I think that maybe we should drop it." He meowed strongly. "I don't even see what we even _want_ in Edward." He flicked his tail, but a sharp hiss cut him off from saying anymore. A fiery ginger tom with striking ice blue eyes pushed his face into the black cat's.

"You know _damn_ well what we want from Edward! We need to get of him to get our hands on that human!" He hissed. The white she-cat pushed her way between them.

"Calm down, calm down." She meowed, her voice sweet and seductive. However the ginger cat glared at her.

"Don't tell _me_ to calm down!" He snarled. The she-cat rolled her eyes, and looked back at the black cat.

"Laurent – ."

"NO! Do not say my name while we're here! While we're here, my name is Coalheart." He gazed around.

"Now, according to _Firestone_ –." Coalheart's tail flicked in the ginger tom's direction. Firestone hissed.

"I don't care what they here out here! Just call me James!" he snarled. "It's not like these stupid creatures will know!" Coalheart sighed, before continuing.

"According to James, we're here to kill Edward. We know that when he's a cat, he is no longer considered immortal, just like us. Now, we have to find a way to get ThunderClan and RiverClan to fight." Firestone chuckled.

"ThunderClan has no idea what they've done to the clans, inviting us in." He looked to the white she-cat.

"Now, Victoria.."

"Hush, James. Call me my warrior name – I'd like to get used to the feeling of being called Snowbranch." Snowbranch's tail weaved itself around Firestone's paws, and he pulled away. Coalheart growled loudly.

"Can we get with it already?!" he snarled. Firestone and Snowbranch finally listened to Coalheart, and he continued.

"Any ideas?" Firestone shook his head, but then Snowbranch gave a devilish smile.

"We create an omen."

------------------------------------------

**AD: OOOOO, snaps! It's the return of James, Victoria, and Laurent! RUN EDWARD RUN. XDDD**


	5. Chapter 5

After a long wonderful sleep, the sun had to rise and wake me. I snorted, slowly getting up. Foxfur came to me, shaking his head.

"No, Edward. Lie down." He meowed, his paw gently resting on my shoulder. "You're too weak to be jumping around right now. You need some rest." He said. I grumbled, allowing my body to lie has his paw lightly pushed on my shoulder. Foxur walked around me, getting to the back of his den for supplies. He came back with some herbs, sitting them beside me. "Eat up." He said, before leaving the den. I looked at them, and ate them quickly so I wouldn't have their taste stuck in my mouth.

Brightshadow appeared at the entrance of the den, smiling down at me. "How's my apprentice doing?' she asked me. I blinked slowly.

"I feel just fine, but Foxfur won't let me leave." I growled, my eyes rolling at the thought of the red tom. Brightshadow gently giggled.

"Well, Foxfur knows best, hun." _'Did she…did she just call me __**hun**__? Something must be up, or I'm dreaming…' _Her blue eyes blinked a couple times. "Besides, you get a break. When you get to be a warrior, you would enjoy a break. Trust me." Brightshadow giggled again, her tail waving slightly in the soft breeze outside the den.

"Well, I'm not a warrior yet. I want to get out of this place, and back to Forks." I growled, mostly to myself. Brightshadow looked slightly suspicious at my mention of Forks, making me look away.

"Edward, I have no idea where this Forks place is, but you're part of RiverClan. Either you're loyal to us, or you leave." With that, Brightshadow disappeared, her tail flicking in her anger. I slowly looked up to see her go through the exit of the camp, making me sigh softly.

'_You've done it, Edward. Now she'll be on your tail until you prove yourself worthy of RiverClan… or until I'm gone…'_

_**OOC:**_SO YEAH this story kind of stopped, but we're trying to get it back up and running again. So here's a little little chapter to try to get our muse up again. :]


End file.
